


Art for Mad Ones

by feathers_and_cigarettes, pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [17]
Category: Marvel, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Bowtie, Letter, M/M, Other, Tank - Freeform, Tentacles, Trapped, art is gifs, opening letter, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Story by feathers_and_cigarettes - linked in the notes:“My fellow Mad One: will you come burn with me, deadly spider, or will you yawn and let others take your place across the stars? The move is yours.”When Anne and Dan finally get married, Eddie and Venom discover a plot that threatens their lives and set out to Hawaii to save their friends. What they discover is far more sinister than they expected and Eddie is forced to make a choice that will challenge his views on life and what it means to be a hero.





	Art for Mad Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I joined the Symbrock Big Bang because of Feathers - though initially, I did not have this story, as i had alpha'd it, i couldn't claim it, so i claimed another (also wonderful) story (did you check it out?). But then an opportunity came around that i could volunteer as a Pinch Hitter.
> 
> So I did.
> 
> Of course, the turn around wasn't all that great, so i experimented with some simple designs that i could spruce up as Gifs. i hope you like cause they were a lot of fun!
> 
> Make sure to read Feathers story here: [ Mad Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915811)  
> AhumokIo's art: [Here](http://1impulsivefloweruniverse.tumblr.com/post/185057967404/for-the-fic--the-mad-ones-in-the-symbrock-big-bang)

Everything is animated. And Boy Howdy, these are the days I miss having a decent copy of Photoshop, because if Manga Studio can do this, i have no idea how. So i've been drawing and coloring multiple frames and saving as different files and then uploading them all into a free gif maker and... if it's too choppy, I go back and draw more. or save more intermediate frames. or if its too big, i resize anywhere between 10-20 images and in either case, I try again.

still, it was a lot of fun and especially for drawing tentacles!!

There was a bunch of imagery I totally wanted to draw - some that the other artist was already doing and some that i knew i wouldn't get done in time *pout*, so I hope you like the bits and pieces i picked!

First, the banner, of course, which text wise was really hard to do! lol... the idea came from a scene much later in the story, but of course, i changed up the text to be appropriate for use as a banner.

I couldn't get the image of a winking bowtie out of my head, so of course thats what i wanted to draw. Now, this was also the FIRST piece i started to draw and it was THIS one that gave me the idea to do GIFS because i KNEW the wink wouldn't have the same affect otherwise. So i made this with the idea that it would be a breaker, but then got worried that it was _too_ big.

Of course, I had to draw Venom in the tank - trying to get out... and that was another one that would lend really well to being animated, so i did. i had plans to expand the background/foreground of the scene, but when i turned this into a gif the first time, the darn thing pixelated so badly that i had to mess with sizing and all sorts of things to get it to look right and i knew a bigger picture wouldn't work at all.

And lastly, because I didn't do any full sized pics, I decided to do the church scene in the beginning - time was short, but i figured if i used a different technique - drawing on black - i might still be able to get it out in time. i'm rather happy with how it came out! 


End file.
